hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Teamut
Teamut is the final general of Johnathon faced. She controls Teamut's Tower, and all the various checkpoints it includes. This means that she can also survive in space, though only for a short time. It is presumed that Teamut is an experiment by Johnathon after he lost his last pet, Fluffy. Teamut is a rank 10 Deity, and has 100 racial hit dice. She is made fairly average, but it is balanced due to her Magic Null Shield. Teamut is a prismatic dragon with 11 extra heads, each one signifying a different dragon-type (Black, Blue, Green, Red, White, Brass, Bronze, Copper, Gold, Silver, and Force), and copying that breath attack. In addition, Teamut can block out the effects of most spells, including epic, within 1000 feet of her. This makes her difficult to defeat, as you are unable to heal with spells during this battle. The intended way of getting around this was to use the Devoted Spirit Sword, found when Eliwood is defeated, and healing with that. However, the players had a better idea. They purposely failed Teamut's Violet prismatic breath, sending them to a random plane where they could heal. Other than this, it was mostly a martial battle, and Charlie (D&D) changed into a Hecatoncheires for offense. =Teamut= Size/Type: Colossal Dragon Acid, Cold, Electricity, Light, Force Hit Dice: 100d12+4500 (5700) Initiative: +8 Speed: 180 Fly 360 perfect Armor Class: 81 (-8 size, +25 Natural, +30 deflection, +14 AC, +10 Diety), Touch 42, Flat-footed 81 Base Attack/Grapple: +100/+169 Attack (doesn't fail on a 1):' Claw +146 (4d8+49, 19-20x4) Full Attack (doesn't fail on a 1): 2 Claws +146 (4d8+49, 19-20x4), 12 Bites +146 (12d8+29, 19-20), 2 Wings +143 (4d6+29), Tail Slap +143 (4d8+68) Space/Reach: 30 ft./20 ft. (30 ft with bite) Special Attacks: CL 38 (wizard), Spell-like Abilities, Breath Weapons, Crush (8d6+68) Special Qualities: Dragon Traits, Deflecting Force, Immune to Force, Fire, Cold, Shock, Light, Blindness, Prismatic Effects, Acid, Weakness to Fire and Cold, DR 20/epic, SR 86, Blindsense 10 miles, Salient Divine Abilities (Magic Null Shield, Divine Blast, Divine Shield, Saves: Fort +97, Ref +52, Will +80 Abilities: Str 88, Dex 10, Con 100, Int 64, Wis 66, Cha 64 Skills: Appraise +130, Balance +103, Bluff +130, Climb +142, Concentration +148, Craft (Arms and Armor) +130, Diplomacy +130, Escape Artist +103, Gather Information +130, Handle Animal +130, Hide +87, Intimidate +130, Jump +142, Knowledge (Arcana, Engineering, Dungeoneering, Geography, History, Local, Nature, Nobility, Religion, The Planes) +130, Listen +131, Open Lock +103, Search +130, Sense Motive +130, Spellcraft +130, Spot +131, Survival +131, Swim +142, Tumble +103, Use Magic Device +130 Feats: Improved Initiative &, Combat Reflexes &, Empower Spell-Like Ability (Sunbeam) &, Maximize Spell-Like Ability (Sunburst) &, Improved Natural Attack (Bite), Quicken Breath, Recover Breath, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Combat Expertise, Weapon Focus (Bite, Claw), Epic Weapon Focus (Bite, Claw), Multiattack, Improved Multiattack &, Superior Initiative, Improved Bull Rush, Shock Trooper, Improved Combat Reflexes, Maximize Breath Weapon &, Epic Prowess (x2), Flyby Attack, Improved Unarmed Strike, Improved Grapple, Snatch, Multigrab, Improved Multigrab, Improved Metabreath (4)****, Hover, Wingover, Improved Snatch, Spellcasting Harrier, Improved Critical (Bite, Claw), Alignment: True Neutral Song: Yakusoku wa Iranai Deities have the following immunities. Individual deities may have more immunities. Unless otherwise indicated, these immunities do not apply if the attacker is a deity of equal or higher rank. A deity is immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any other attack that alters its form. Any shape-altering powers the deity might have work normally on itself. A deity is not subject to energy drain, ability drain, or ability damage. A deity is immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). Deities of rank 1 or higher are immune to electricity, cold, and acid, even if the attacker is a deity of higher divine rank. Some deities have additional energy immunities. Deities of rank 1 or higher are immune to disease and poison, stunning, sleep, paralysis, and death effects, and disintegration. Deities of rank 6 or higher are immune to effects that imprison or banish them. Such effects include banishment, binding, dimensional anchor, dismissal, imprisonment, repulsion, soul bind, temporal stasis, trap the soul, and turning and rebuking. :Divine Ability: Magic Null Shield No spell, Spell-like ability, Power, or Psionic Ability may be used within 1,000 feet of Teamut. :Divine Ability: Divine Blast: The deity can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + its Charisma bonus (30). The ray created can extend up to one mile per rank (the deity chooses the length). Targets the ray strikes take 1d12 points of damage per rank of the deity, plus 1d12 points of damage per point of Charisma bonus the deity has (37d12). There is no saving throw, but the deity must make a ranged touch attack to hit a target (+104). The deity can make the ray look, sound, smell, and feel like any-thing it desires. Despite the appearance of the ray, the damage it deals results directly from divine power and is therefore not subject to being reduced by protection from elements and similar magic. Notes: The ray destroys a wall of force, prismatic wall, or prismatic sphere it hits (all layers in a prismatic effect are destroyed). The ray itself is unaffected and can strike a target behind the wall of force or prismatic effect. A divine shield can stop the ray. ::Divine Ability: Mass Divine Blast This ability works like the Divine Blast ability, except that the deity can specify up to five targets per rank, no two of which can be more than one mile apart per rank, or an area (50 targets up to 10 miles apart). The area can be a cone, burst, spread, or cylinder. A cone can be up to 100 feet long per rank. A burst or spread can have a radius of up to 50 feet per rank. A cylinder can have a radius of up to 50 feet per rank and a height of up to 10 feet per rank. The deity chooses the attack’s exact form and dimensions. Each use of this ability counts as a use of the deity’s Divine Blast ability. :Divine Ability: Divine Shield As a free action, the deity can create a shield that lasts 10 minutes and protects the deity’s body and equipment from attacks. The shield stops 10 points of damage per rank (100). Once the shield stops that much damage, it collapses. The damage can be from any source, including a divine blast attack. The deity can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + its Constitution bonus (48). :Divine Ability: Extra Sense Enhancement (Blindsight) The deity chooses one sense to enhance. The ability can extend a sense’s range one mile per divine rank, or it can allow the sense to ignore one type of physical or magical blockage. The enhanced sense can penetrate 10 feet of a physical barrier per rank or 100 feet of a less tangible barrier (such as fog or smoke) per rank. :Divine Ability: Irresistible Blows (x2, Claw, bite) When the deity makes a melee attack with the chosen weapon against a creature, resolve the attack as a melee touch attack (the weapon blow ignores armor and natural armor bonuses). If the weapon hits, the creature struck must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the deity’s Constitution modifier + the deity’s divine rank (65)) or be stunned for 1d10 rounds. The deity’s attacks with the chosen weapons are considered to be adamantine for purposes of bypassing damage reduction and hardness. :Divine Ability: Clearsight The deity can see illusions, transmuted creatures and objects, and disguised creatures or objects for what they really are, provided they are within 10 feet per divine rank of the deity. This ability is similar to the true seeing spell, except that it does not reveal creatures’ alignments and it does foil mundane disguises. :Divine Ability: Alter Size Benefit: As a free action, the deity can assume any size from Fine to Colossal. The deity also can change the size of up to 100 pounds of objects it touches. If the deity has a familiar, personal mount, or personal intelligent weapon, the creature can change size with the deity if the deity touches it, but its weight counts against the deity’s weight limit. This is a supernatural ability. Notes: This ability allows the deity to assume any proportions from the size of a grain of sand up or as much as 1,600 feet tall. A radical change in size can have great impact on the deity’s combat ability. The deity’s Strength, Armor Class, attack bonus, and damage dealt with weapons changes according to the size the deity assumes. The deity’s Strength score can never be reduced to less than 1 through this ability. Also note that use of this divine ability does not affect all the deities’ characteristics. :Divine Ability: Alter Form Benefit: As a move-equivalent action, the deity can alter its form, including clothing and equipment. The assumed form must be corporeal. The deity’s body can undergo a limited physical transmutation, including adding or subtracting one or two limbs. If the form selected has wings, the deity can fly. Likewise, the deity can swim if the form has fins, breathe water if the form has gills, and so on. The deity can remain in the altered form indefinitely, but resumes its own form if slain. Notes: The deity’s attack bonus, Armor Class, and saves do not change. The deity does not gain any of the assumed form’s special abilities, attack forms, defenses, ability scores, or mannerisms. The deity can change physical qualities (such as hair color, hair texture, skin color, and gender). The deity can use this ability to create disguises, gaining a bonus of +10 on its Disguise checks. The deity can use its Alter Size ability simultaneously along with this one to become taller, shorter, thinner, or heavier. :Divine Ability: Alter Reality This ability is similar to the wish spell. The deity merely thinks of something and then makes it so. Doing this requires at least a standard action. Notes: The deity can duplicate any spell of 9th level or lower as a standard action. The duplicated spell has no material or XP component, and the DC of its saving throw (if one is allowed) is 20 + the deity’s rank + the deity’s Charisma modifier. The deity also can duplicate a spell with any metamagic feat (so long as the metamagic feat is available to characters of 20th level or lower). This use of the ability requires the deity to rest for 1 round for each level that the feat would normally add to the spell. It still takes a standard action to use this ability, so there is no point in using the ability to duplicate a quickened spell. The deity can render a magical or supernatural effect permanent. The rest requirement varies with the effect: 10 minutes per level of the effect times the number of subjects affected, 10 minutes per total Hit Dice of creatures affected, or 10 minutes per 10-foot cube affected. Use the highest applicable value. The deity can create temporary, nonmagical objects. This works like the Create Object ability (including the required rest period), except that the items last one day per rank. The deity also can create permanent nonmagical objects as if using the Create Object ability except that all rest requirements are doubled and there is no reduction in rest time for being on an Outer Plane or in the deity’s own realm. The deity can create temporary magic items or creatures. This works like the Divine Creation ability (including the required rest period), except that the items or creatures created last 1 hour per rank. This ability cannot create permanent magic items or creatures. The deity can reshape a landscape, creating any type of terrain the deity can imagine. Each 10-foot cube of material to be reshaped requires 1 round of effort, and the deity must rest for one day per 10-foot cube shaped after the work is completed. :Divine Ability: Wound Enemy (x2) Benefit: The affected weapon deals damage to a creature such that a wound it causes deals 2d6 points of damage per round thereafter in addition to the normal damage from the weapon. Multiple wounds from the weapon result in cumulative bleeding loss (two wounds for 4d6 points of damage per round, and so on). The bleeding can only be stopped by a successful Heal check (DC 15 + the deity’s rank) or the application of any cure spell or other healing spell (heal, healing circle, and so on). Notes: The ability functions only when the deity personally attacks with a physical weapon. The ability works with a ranged weapon, but not if someone else uses the weapon. The deity can apply to the ability to any weapon or natural weapon, but not to a spell, spell-like ability, supernatural ability, or divine ability. A deity can have this ability multiple times, and its effects stack. Breath Attacks: (Saves are Reflex 105 for half unless noted) *''Black:'' 96 Acid Damage Line *''Blue:'' 192 Shock Damage Line *''Green:'' 144 Acid Damage Cone *''Red:'' 240 Fire Damage Cone *''White:'' 72 Cold Damage Cone *''Brass:'' 72 Shock Damage Cone OR Sleep (Will 105 or asleep for 18 rounds) *''Bronze:'' 144 Shock Damage Cone OR Repulsion (Will 105 or flee for 18 rounds) *''Copper:'' 96 Acid Damage Line OR Slow (Fort 105 or slowed for 18 rounds) *''Gold:'' 240 Fire Damage Cone OR Weakening (Fort 105 or -12 Str.) *''Silver:'' 192 Cold Damage Cone OR Paralysis (Fort 105 or Paralyzed for 18 rounds) *''Force:'' 720 Force Damage Cone *''Prismatic:'' Prismatic Spray; as spell (cone) =*Rewards*= *''Gold Dragon Orb'' *''Claws of the Ripper:'' claw crit modifier is x4 (ring) *''Bracers of Righteous Might:'' *''Jaws of the Dragon:'' +1 bite damage (size) *''Amulet of Dragon Supremacy:'' Maximize breath feat (Automatic- no wait), Automaximizes all spells/spell-like abilities. -2 levels if not a Dragon (Also CL 40 disintegrate on wearer 960 (fort 60 halves)) *Twilight Mithril Barding of Superior Fang (Chain Shirt +10): +14 AC, +10 all natural attacks *''Masque of Bahamut:'' +6 NA, +4 cha, +2 die to breath weapon. Worshiper's only. *''Scales of Teamut'' (Half Plate +20): +27 AC, Immune to Force effects, Energy damage decreased by 50% (can choose to drop), -6 all cha skills vs. dragons (except Intimidate: +4) Category:Dungeons and Dragons